


First She Was Hot, and Her Brightest Eyes Would Blaze...

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "hot & cold." Set during Buffy's hospitalization in Season Two's "Killed by Death."</p>
    </blockquote>





	First She Was Hot, and Her Brightest Eyes Would Blaze...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "hot &amp; cold." Set during Buffy's hospitalization in Season Two's "Killed by Death."

Burning up, burning down, screaming about vampires to the orderly. Something walks by her door that can't be real, can't be right.

Then the ice comes, crackling through her veins. She can think again but can't stop shaking. Mom by the bed, red eyes, crying? _Please don't cry_ but it comes out a chattering stutter full of teeth. Mom cries harder.

And then she's herself, sure that thing was real. Swallows the fire Willow hands her, walks into the fever where she can see him. Snaps his ugly neck. Thinks, _I have to kill the pretty man, too._

Cold again.


End file.
